Change of Scenery
by T.J. Wilson
Summary: House cross-over, the gang was having a normal day at school except when they got back from a XANA attack Ulrich falls ill. House is intrigued,  can they figure out what's wrong with him or is this another Xana attack? Read on and find out R&R Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching House over my break and Code Lyoko, so I'd see if I can put my writing skills to the test and do a cross over. This'll be set at the hospital near Kadic, in case anybody's wondering about where this takes place. As for when the team is gonna be the season 5 team: House, Foreman, Taub, Thirteen, Kutner, and the occasional consult maybe from Chase, Cameron, or Wilson but I'm not sure at the moment. I'm gonna try and make this as close to a house case as I can, and for anyone who cares there is a diagnosis in the end. **

**Plot: House cross-over, the gang was having a normal day at school except when they got back from a XANA attack Ulrich falls ill. House is intrigued, can they figure out what's wrong with him or is this another Xana attack? Read on and find out Please R&R. **

**Oh and I don't own House... or Code Lyoko**

(Kadic Academy)

The gang had just finished up another Xana attack, the new gear was perfect and they were getting better at taking down William quicker. They skipped two of their morning classes, now it was time for lunch and odd was extremely giddy. The purple cat warrior started sprinting and shoving to get to the lunch line. "Hey Odd, slow down the food's not going anywhere." Yumi said.

She gave Jeremie a questionable look, "It's _not_ gonna go anywhere this time, right Jeremie?" The gang laughed and picked up trays following Odd down the line. Each person got a decent amount of food, dd however had a enough to feed the army... and then some.

Everybody sat down at the table and dug in. Everybody except Ulrich, who seemed rather distracted. Yumi stopped to look at him, he could only stare at his food he wouldn't even touch it. This gave concern to all of them, but Yumi the most. She gave into her worry and nudged him in the shoulder. "Ulrich, you okay? You don't seem too well since we finished the Xana attack." He turned his head and nodded lightly.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. I think it's just from soccer practice and all the Xana attacks." He stated. Yumi looked at him, it made sense but he still didn't look too well one way or another. Odd looked at him while his mouth was stuffed with mashed potatoes.

"It's not just that he's tired, I hear him staring at the ceiling at night while he thinks things through out loud." Ulrich gave him a death glare, he didn't need Odd mentioning every strange thing he did.

He gave him a 'what, it wasn't _that_ bad' look. The moment of awkwardness was over, Jeremie and Aelita were having their own conversation as everybody bussed their trays and walked towards the bench. But like all good things, the afternoon needed to come to an end. Just as everybody sat down, the Queen Bee Sissi showed up. "Oh, hello Ulrich darling." she said in high pitched voice.

Everybody was mentally rolling their eyes, Jeremie decided to speak for them today. "What do you want now Sissi?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, you all know how to act welcoming don't you? I only came to see how everybody was doing, Ulrich are you all right?" She turned her head to see Ulrich staring up, acting like he was ready to just give out from exhaustion at any moment. There was no reply. Sissi repeated herself, still no response. The deva was about ready to strangle him, but Odd stopped her.

"Look Sissi, he's tired alright. So hit the road." Odd said in a serious tone. For the first time, Sissi took the hint and walked back towards the dorms. Inside going down the staircase were her two cronies, Nicholas and Herb.

"Hey Sissi, Herb and I were looking for you." Nicholas told her in his low clueless voice. The didn't even bother to verbally reply, instead she just grabbed both of their collars and dragged them to their next class.

The gang let out a sigh of relief as they saw Sissi disappear from their sight. "Good thing, I wasn't really in the mood to put up with Sissi."

"We're with you on that Yumi." They all replied.

"Ulrich how about you?" Aelita asked curiously. Now everybody was getting worried. Yumi slid over to him, and looked at his head. She waved her hand in front of his face, he blinked. He breathed in slowly as he continued to stare at the sky. It was cloudy and it looked like it was about to rain.

'I wonder if this is all worth it. All of this crap that we go through, is Xana ever gonna be gone for good?' he thought curiously. He was snapped out of his thought process from Yumi screaming his name right into his ear. He feel over the side of the bench onto the ground. Mulled over in pain, on his side and in his ear.

"AH, Yumi! What was that for?"

Yumi extended her hand to Ulrich, and he gladly accepted to get back to his feet. "I'm gonna go to my dorm for a little while and try to rest. Tell the other teachers I'm not feeling well." the German boy said. Ulrich started walking, as the others watched him but he didn't get very far. Within seconds, Ulrich had given under his own weight and feel like a rock to the ground.

They all rushed towards him, Yumi checked his pulse. "He's got no pulse!" she screamed. She started CPR, and it kept his heart beating but she wasn't sure for how long.

"Jeremie, get the principal, Ulrich has to get to the hospital."

(And... Break)

(Airport in Paris)

The airport was buzzing with people, luggage, and noise as far as the eye could see or hear. 'THE AIRPORT WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME NEW VISITORS AND RETURNINGS VISITORS TO PARIS, FRANCE. WE HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR STAY.' The announcement went off. House was walking out of his plane, and taking his bag hunching it over his other shoulder. Wilson waited right in front of him.

"Remind me again why we're here." House groaned as they walked through the terminal to baggage claim.

Wilson sighed in both happiness and aggravation, he got House to France but now it was _just_ him and House... IN FRANCE a whole country away from Cuddy. "Cancer conference, and Cuddy gave you your spot in a different hospital for about a month or two."

"Ah." He said in realization, even though he already knew that was the reason. "Now, remind me again why _I'm_ here?"

They took the escalator down to the lower level, House followed behind his Oncologist friend as he searched for their number. "Let's see: the food, the sights, the French women you can hook up with. Feel free to tell which appeals to your senses more." he said sarcastically.

Both of them stood there arguing about what was the better reason to be in France, for all obvious reasons House won. About 20 minutes later, they arrived at the hotel. Nice place about 40 stories tall, had a pool hot tub, and for House's entertainment room service and a snack bar. Wilson unpacked his things while House picked up the phone and dialed room service.

"Hello, room service?" House yelled from his room. Wilson jumped into the room and pressed the receiver.

"There's a buffet downstairs if you want food, you know."

"Yeah, but this is food _and_ entertainment." House replied back.

Wilson sighed and just gave up, he handed House the keys to the car they rented. "Here, you start today at the hospital here. It's near a private school, and they called me and said they've got a case for you."

House knew he would make him go one way or another, so rather than fight he just left. Wilson became wide eyed, "Wait? That's it: no argument, no trying to ransack the place or take food from the snack bar?"

House shook his head, took his room key and left. But as the door shut he caught it and gave Wilson one last word. "By the way, you might not wanna go into my room... at all." The door then shut, leaving a slightly frightened and confused Wilson and a very satisfied House.

(Skip 20 minutes of traffic and bad directions) (* Note: the same one where Kadic students go when they're sick: Sissi when Franz possessed her, Jeremie with his brain machine you get my point)

The Hospital

House walked in and was greeted by a french man that reminded him of Cuddy, with the hair color and slight facial similarity but he shrugged it off. The man walked up to House and greeted him. "Ah, Bonjour. You must be monsieur House. Good to finally meet you, Cuddy said _so_ much about you."

"Oh, I'll bet. She's such a sweet talker." The crippled doctor said with a smile.

"Yes well, we already have a case for you. Just go up the elevator to the 6th floor. Go to the desk and ask where your office is. There are a few copies of the case, and we've already gotten you a team."

House bowed, "Merci." He walked over and thought about it. 'Based on the brown hair and similar facial construction, I'd guess he's a far away relative to Cuddy. Maybe a cousin or something. Wonder what horrible doctors they could scrape together for my team?' House thought curiously. When House got to the 6th floor, they pointed him to his office. When he looked at it, he was surprised how similar it looked. The only difference, it was granite tables, the doors were wood, and it didn't have his name on it. Oh and the whiteboard was attached to the wall.

House walked into it and looked around, "It'll work for a couple months I guess." He stated. The wall to the discussion room was also blocked, so he couldn't see it. A nurse walked into his office, "Your team is in the other room with the case file waiting for you."

"Last I checked, nurses checked on the patients, not the doctors now get." The nurse was a man, and just flipped him off as he left. 'Yep, I'm definitely in France.' House thought with a chuckle. He walked into the next room and was surprised who he saw sitting down. Just like in Jersey, it was Foreman standing by the board, Taub, Kutner, and Thirteen sitting down examining the file.

Mentally House was smiling, since he didn't have train _another_ set of doctors. "Well, they customized my office, I didn't know they could customize the doctors too. Cause if they could, I would've had Taub made taller, Kutner _a little_ whiter, and Thirteen's breast bigger."

Everyone looked at themselves, except Thirteen who responded with, "Nice to see you too House."

"So whatta we got?" House asked curiously.

Foreman tossed him a case file copy, which he just tossed right back.

"13 year old male, passed out from lack of oxygen to the lungs." Taub read.

"Was he holding his breath? Because I know some kids that _are_ stupid enough to do that."

"Breathing was fine, until it was obstructed. File also mentions some minor fatigue and muscle pain." Thirteen mentioned.

"Interesting." was all House could say.

**That's all I got , I hope you all like it. If you have questions about it I'll do my best to answer. Sooner people R&R the faster I update so R&R PLEASE. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to my readers, though I'm pretty sure there's only one who's actually reviewed. This case will be a decent attempt in trying to cross over House and Code Lyoko. Anyway: I don't own Code Lyoko or House in any way. Now on with the story**

**Ch.2**

(Ulrich's Hospital Room)

Ulrich laid in bed, hooked into a dozen different things going on around him. He had a tube to his nose, a monitor for his heart, and lots of nurses coming around to check him. Life was only going slower for the poor samurai warrior. Occasionally, since there was nothing else to do, he would nod off. Ulrich was already there for about 3 hours, this meant that he wasn't getting out anytime soon and he knew it.

'Just my luck, I have something that nobody knows what it is.'

He suddenly felt a hand touching his face, he was half awake but opened his eyes. In his field of vision, he saw Yumi. She sadly smiled, glad he was alive but not that he was here. "How are you feeling?"

"I can breathe again, I still feel like crap cause my muscles ache a little. That's just cause of the soccer practices and lyoko I guess."

Yumi didn't seem to believe him, she wasn't convinced. She trusted him, since she loved him in all. Ulrich loved her too, but considering what was going on he didn't wanna tell her just yet. He wasn't going to make this a cliché.

Ulrich looked around the room and noticed where he was, seeing that he was in a hospital obviously. More closely, he saw that he was in the ICU of the hospital. 'Whatever's going on with me, that means that it's something serious.' He snapped out of his train of thought to see Yumi looking out the see-through glass of the room, seems like she's looking for someone. "Yumi?" She jerked her head over to me. "You looking for the gang, 'cause as far as I know school isn't out yet."

She shook her head 'no'. "I was looking for your doctor. They said his name was Dr. House, and that he walks with a cane. As for the gang, you're right school isn't over yet." 'I really hope that they find out what's wrong with you Ulrich.' Yumi thought pessimistically.

(In School) With the Gang

Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie were all sitting in physics class with Ms. Hertz. She was mentioning something about Isaac Newton in her lecture, but none of the Lyoko gang would know. Odd was staring at the board into space, his mind wandering towards his German roommate and how he was doing. Aelita and Jeremie were sitting together, occasionally Jeremie would take down notes but then he gave up.

"Psst, Jeremie?" Odd whispered. Jeremie turned his head to see a depressed Odd. "Do you think what happened to Ulrich is caused by Xana? I mean he has gotten Ulrich sick before, remember the amnesia virus it caused him to blackout."

Jeremie thought about what Odd said, it actually made sense. 'Wow, I guess Odd makes more sense when he's depressed.'

Before Jeremie could speak, Aelita cut in. "I think it could be Xana, it's hard to tell. Nothing showed up on the superscan yet, right Jeremie?" Einstein nodded in agreement, but he figured there was nothing wrong with a little insurance in a time like this.

"Nothing on the superscan yet. You guys go visit Ulrich see how he's doing, I'll go double check on the supercomputer and if anything comes up I'll call you guys. Okay?" They all nodded and turned their heads back to the board, just in time as Ms. Hertz turned her head around. Before she could make a remark about their chatting in class, the bell rang and the class made their way flooding the hallways.

The trio walked out into the open space of the campus and got to the gate. "I'll call you guys when I have some news okay?"

"Okay, good luck Einstein" Odd yelled. Him and Aelita ran towards the hospital, since it was only 20 minutes away. About halfway there, they had to start walking because it took a lot out of them. In case it was Xana, they'd also need to run to the factory from there. "Aelita, do you think Ulrich's gonna be ok?" Odd asked with a worried look.

Aelita took in a deep breath and placed a hand on his shoulder, "He'll be fine either way Odd. We always take out Xana."

Odd wasn't so sure this time, "But... what if this isn't Xana?"

She hadn't even thought of that, if Ulrich really was sick then he could be dead. "Ulrich's a fighter, he always has been and he always will be. He'll get through this one way or another." Soon enough they reached the hospital and walked in, asking the nurse for Ulrich's room number.

(House's Office)

"Alright, 13 year old male, passed out from no oxygen and has pain moving. Differential diagnosis, GO!"

"Could be hypothyroidism." Thirteen said.

"Or lupus." finished Kutner.

"_Or_... and I'm just thinking out loud here, he's got pain from soccer. Kid's the soccer star at his school, says the coach runs him into the ground more than anyone else." Foreman finished.

"Thirteen, get the kid's history. Taub, run his blood for lupus. Kutner, give the kid levothyroxine in case it's hypothyroidism."

The group all left the room as House looked more at the Ulrich's file. It wasn't very big. All that was in there was the basics from Kadic: from Germany, lives with biological parents, has been going to the same school for about 2 years.

(Ulrich's Room)

Thirteen and Kutner arrived, Thirteen with a clipboard in hand and Kutner with a bag for the IV. They walked in to see Yumi with her hand on Ulrich's head brushing up to the side of his face. He had just fallen asleep, but Thirteen needed this information. House needed this info, whether he thought so or not.

"Excuse me." Thirteen tapped Yumi's shoulder. With her warrior instincts acting up, she automatically swung her body around and had her hands in stance. Realizing there was no harm, and how close that her hand was to actually hitting the unknown doctor, she placed her hands down and bowed.

"Sorry, I almost took you out in a heartbeat." Her face reddened to the shade of a tomato.

Thirteen couldn't help but chuckle, "It's alright. I'm guessing from the stance and the instinct that either you take martial arts or you're naturally jumpy."

"It's the first one, I practice penchak silat with Ulrich after school." While they were talking, Yumi noticed that Kutner was adding a bag to Ulrich's IV drip. "What's that? That can't be medicine can it, you haven't even figured out what's wrong with him, have you?"

Thirteen walked closer to Yumi.

"Look uh..."

"Yumi." she finished for the doctor.

"Thank you, Yumi we are only covering the bases here. Right now Ulrich only has a few broad symptoms, which make it hard to diagnose what he has. I guarantee, if we think of what it could be we'll test and try to see how it'll go."

Yumi looked down, she wasn't really happy with the way that this would go. It was a 'throw stuff on the wall and see what sticks' method, but she figured it was better than nothing. Yumi just nodded, as she saw the Indian doctor leave the room.

"Yumi?" Thirteen asked. Yumi immediately turned her head again, as if it was illegal to watch Kutner leave.

"Since Ulrich is asleep, I was wondering if you could give me a hand with his history. If he has an allergy, any medical problems or something for us to be concerned about. Or even his family history, if you know anything."

"How is this relevant for him?" She asked curiously. She wasn't trying to be rude, she really was wondering how this is important.

"The more we know, the easier it is to diagnose him. That and if he's allergic to anything, we can avoid giving him an allergic reaction... things like that."

Yumi thought about it, _As long as I don't have to give them any info about the factory, we should be fine._ She nodded and sat down at a chair next to Ulrich's bed.

Before she could even get one word out, the silence was broken. "Hey Yumi, what's going on?" she heard the voice.

"Odd, don't yell. Can't you see Ulrich's asleep?" Aelita hit him over the head.

"Oops, sorry Aelita. So, Yumi, is this his attending?" Odd asked as he walked over to Thirteen.

"No, I'm Dr. Hadley. I assist Dr. House, he's the attending, we run test and do errands for him." Thirteen said.

Thriteen examined the kids that seemed to be the German boy's friends. A boy, extremely hyperactive and giddy wears only purple, Odd. Odd is definitely a word anyone would use. Probably his best friend if she had to guess. The other, Aelita, a more quiet girl, and with pink hair. And the other one, Yumi, wears all black seems to care about him a lot. Probably has a crush on him.

"So what was the question you wanted to ask me, Dr. Hadley?"

"Well, you have all your friends here, I think it can wait until Ulrich wakes up."  
The three of them gave a look that seemed to scream 'thank you', Thirteen smiled as she walked out the door.

Just as Dr. Hadley walked out, Aelita's cell phone started to vibrate. She picked it up, it was Jeremie.

_A: What'd you find out Jeremie?_

_J: Well, I ran a scan 3 times. Each one ended up the same._

_A: You don't sound thrilled, but that could go either way._

_(Odd snagged the phone away from Aelita)_

_O: So what's the deal Einstein, is Ulrich sick because of Xana or not?_

**I hate to be a jerk, but I'm gonna leave it there for now. Send me a review, answer this question. Is this a Xana attack or not? Either way, also if you have a guess to what Ulrich has, review, I'll PM you to say if you're right. PLEASE R&R , the more reviews the faster the next chapter goes up. Avoid the suspense if you know what's good for you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm happy that this is the 2nd most popular story for me this month, thanks to all of my readers. **

**Dragonfly996, X59, Sweetness282, and mostly to Samurai02008 as for ur comment, it is very fun to act them out but I've watched the show A LOT and people say I act like House so I do my best. **

**Anyway on with the chapter,... oh yeah (I don't own Code Lyoko)...(or House) BTW, check out my profile for my poll, I might use the OC here**

(Previous Chapter)

_'A: What'd you find out Jeremie?_

_J: Well, I ran a scan 3 times. Each one ended up the same._

_A: You don't sound thrilled, but that could go either way._

_(Odd snagged the phone away from Aelita)_

_O: So what's the deal Einstein, is Ulrich sick because of Xana or not?'_

Jeremie swallowed hard as he stared at the screen in front of him. "Guys, Xana _is_ behind this."

Odd and Aelita had a slight smile put on upon hearing this. "So Ulrich might only be sick because of the Xana attack?" Jeremie nodded on his side of the line.

"That's probably the main cause, so I need all of you here ASAP."

"You got it Einstein, we're gonna tell Ulrich and then we'll head over." Odd hung up Aelita's phone and handed it back to her. The scrawny boy walked over to his bed-ridden friend and gave him a good look. Since Ulrich hadn't heard the phone conversation, he was rather confused.

"Me and Aelita just got a call from Jeremie, there's a tower activated. Whatever's going on with you, it's gotta be linked to the tower. Yumi, Aelita, and I will go deactivate the tower, run a return trip and everything will be fine." Odd said optimistically.

Ulrich gave a slight smile, but it wasn't a big one, at least to Odd and Aelita. They two ignored it and run out of the room, where they saw Yumi standing for the elevator. The elevator dinged and before any of them could walk in, they were called by a voice yelling towards them. Yumi turned and recognized it as the doctor she was talking to before, it was Dr. Hadley.

"Where are you guys going, you just got here?" she asked while slightly panting. Yumi look at her, she had that innocent face of curiosity among her. She didn't wanna lie to this doctor, she actually talked to her and they connected. But, they had no choice.

"Um... we got a call.. from the uh..." Yumi was lost for words, and she didn't know why.

"From the principal, he said that we needed to get back to school because we missed a dorm inspection." Odd finished for her.

They all walked into the elevator, Odd gave one last word before it shut. "Ulrich's awake if you wanna get his...uh... history I think you called it." The elevator closed and Thirteen walked back to her patient's room.

She looked through the glass wall, there sat Ulrich with a look of deep thinking. Knocking on the door, hoping not to startle him, she walked in. "Hi Ulrich, my name's Dr. Hadley and I'm assisting your attending physician. In order to help us figure out what's wrong with you, I would like to get an accurate history."

Ulrich couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm sorry, it has nothing to do with you, but I don't think that's necessary."

Thirteen was confused about the boy beyond belief. "Um... why is that?"

Ulrich cleared his throat and began to continue, "Because... my friends... are..." He couldn't finish without coughing. Breathing in, Ulrich's voice gave off a raspy sound and wheezing. "My chest feels tight." he wheezed out. Looking over at the monitor, Ulrich had stopped breathing.

Thirteen looked over at them, then over to him. "I need a crash cart in here!" A couple of nurses ran in with the cart, monitoring Ulrich's heart he was really high. Looking down the throat, Thirteen noticed there was nothing there. "Someone give me a scope, I've gotta trache him now!" By the time she got the scope to his throat, Ulrich had flatlined.

"PADDLES!" she yelled. Buzzing them together, she put them on Ulrich's chest. "CLEAR!" his chest flew up to the paddles, but nothing happened. The redhead doctor tried again, "CLEAR!" The monitor beeped, and Ulrich was back. Just in case something would happen, Thirteen injected him with Ativan.

She sighed with relief, "I guess the history can wait until later." she muttered to herself as she left the room and over to House's office.

(House's Office)

"He doesn't have hypothyroidism, the levothyroxine isn't working. But what it _did_ do was give him breathing problems and send into respiratory failure and cardiac arrest."(Sorry if I'm not using the right terminology here. I'm trying to make this as accurate as I can with the info I can find)

"Beautiful." House stared out into the window, being able to see the Eiffel Tower. "Oh sorry, what were you talking about? Ah yes, the brooding kid."

"Skip the muscle and joint pain. We've got fatigue and the kid seems to be depressed."

Foreman jumped up and circled depression on the board. "He's depressed because he almost died _and_ his friends ditched him right before he died. I'd be depressed too if I almost died there was no one there for me."

"Fatigue could be rheumatoid arthiritis, fibromyalgia, chronic fatigue syndrome..." Taub went on and on, until stopped by Kutner.

"He's too old to have fibromyalgia, can't be RA because his joints _only_ hurt they aren't more red than the surrounding skin, and his neck lymph nodes were clear."

Thirteen drowned out the sound around her and replayed the scene of him sitting there in the bed over and over again in her mind. 'It was after his friends left and before his arrest.' she thought. "House, you're wrong!" she said with slight optimism.

House turned around and looked over at her. "I'll assume you're going somewhere with this before we start making false accusations about each other. Like how I assume Kutner and Taub are gay." The two doctors glared at House.

"Oops... did I say that out loud? The point you thought of would be nice Thirteen." House stared back at Kutner and Taub, who just decided to give up the fight.

"I talked to his friends right before they left in the elevator. I figured since they weren't there, I could get his history. I saw him through the window, he was looking out the window. And I thought he looked depressed." Walking over to the board, she erased the circle around 'depression'. "So we've got two symptoms."

"Could be MS or Lupus, still."

"ANA was negative for lupus, but MS is still on the table."

"Give the kid an hour to recover then blast him with corticosteroids."

(The Factory)

Jeremie stared at all the evidence that he needed to prove what was going on. The scanner beeped as the tower's location revealed itself. This tower was in the polar sector of lyoko. Behind him, the blonde genius turned and saw the elevator open with the 3 people he wanted to see most. "Alright, good timing guys. Tower's in the ice sector, get to the scanners and I'll send you there."

The trio nodded, but were still wondering what the Xana attack was. "So Jeremie, are there any other reporting of what we could think is a XANA attack?"

Double checking the news reels, and nothing out of the ordinary was reported. "Nope, nothing Aelita. My theory on this is Xana is having a round 2 with one of his old attacks." Jeremie explained.

"Like what Einstein?" Odd asked while inside the open scanner.

"Well Odd, I'm guessing Xana is reusing the nano-virus he made a long time ago. It must've stayed dormant inside Ulrich's system. That is until, Ulrich started to play soccer. The extra stress and taxing of his muscles made him easier to attack. All Xana had to do was reactivate the leftovers, reprogram them, and there you go he's got a nano army capable of destroying Ulrich from the inside."

"But if Ulrich was dying from the inside, how come he's not already dead?" Yumi asked.

"My guess is that the medicine that the doctor gave him must have slowed his virus down. It's either that, or it's just naturally slow. Remember, these viruses are old so they might not be able to kill as fast as Xana wants them to." Yumi nodded. "Now enough of this chatter, get ready for the plunge. Then we can do a RTTP and Ulrich will get a _real_ clean bill of health."

The others agreed and turned around inside of their scanners. Each shut one by one. "Transfer Odd. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Aelita." The scanners all lit up simultaneously. "Scanner Yumi. Scanner Odd. Scanner Aelita. Virtualization."

(Lyoko)

The wireframe of each of the warriors materialized 10 feet above the arctic plane. Filling with their forms the all dropped and waited for Jeremie's signal. "Ok, the tower's northwest of you. I'm sending you your vehicles." With a click from the computer, the over-bike, wing, and board appeared. "Aelita, the overbike is for you."

The pink haired elf gave a quiet thank you and hopped on. The trio made good time, but were slightly worried by the fact that no monsters were visible. "Jeremie, are there any monsters in sight?"

"Nothing yet guys, wait there's a block coming your way." As if on cue, a laser shot from the block and hit Aelita's overbike. The bike was devirtualized from under her, as she skidded a few feet.

"Aelita, are you okay?" Odd yelled.

"I'm fine, Odd. Watch out!" she screamed over to the pointy headed blonde. Odd swerved and shot the back eye perfectly. The purple cat screamed with joy and success.

"Don't celebrate yet Odd, you guys have two tarantulas at the base of the tower blocking it." Jeremie told them over the intercom. Yumi flew the overwing to the tower and was immediately showered with lasers. Flipping closer, she was hit once and skidded back.

The supercomputer beeped and Jeremie began getting nervous. "Yumi, that hit cost you 20 life points."

Yumi was determined to take out the tarantula. Throwing one of her fans, only to be shot down by the tarantula. An idea formed inside Yumi's head. She threw her other fan, but again the tarantula shot it down. Before it could hit the ground, Yumi placed her hands on her temples and began radiating a white aura. The fan spun around the tower, successfully decapitating the tarantula.

"Alright Odd, two down and one to go." Yumi said.

"Oh, allow me the honor Ms. Ishiyama." Odd joked. Flying up toward the tower, Odd did his spinning divebomb move. About 5 laser arrows later, the spider creature became goop and then nothing. "All clear Princess!" Odd yelled. Aelita came out from behind the glacier and ran to the tower.

Inside the tower, Aelita rose up and was levitated to the top. Landing on the higher level, she continued with the routine and placed her hand on the panel. AELITA. CODE. LYOKO.

The data fell to the bottom of the tower and the tower itself became neutral. "Tower deactivated." Aelita said with relief.

"Alright, return to the past now." Jeremie said as he hit the key. The white light engulfed Lyoko, then the factory, eventually the hospital and the rest of the world.

Time had rewound itself back to the middle of the day, when Ulrich and the gang were at lunch. "Really, this was when the Xana attack started?" Odd asked himself.

"I guess so." Jeremie replied plain and simple. One Sissi attack later, the gang again finished their lunches and went to the bench.

Yumi looked over at Ulrich, despite being cured he still didn't seem like himself. "Ulrich are you okay?" He stood up and turned o her with a sad smile.

"Yeah, I'm... fii.." Ulrich collapsed to the ground. Yumi leaned down and checked his heart, it had happened again.

The entire gang was confused, but none more so than Jeremie. "That's impossible the virus is out of his system, this shouldn't have happened again." Yumi provided him CPR once more.

"It doesn't matter, one way or another, he still needs to go to the hospital. Maybe his doctor can actually find out what it is." She said skeptically.

**OOOHHH, I bet no one saw that coming did they. I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist the cliffhanger. Anyway, please R&R and look at my pole. I'll have the next chapter up in no time flat, but first I need payment... reviews people**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm glad that everybody is liking this as much as I'd hoped. X59, good discussion you've gotten some good new ideas into my mind, Dragonfly996, glad you have a nice punny sense of humor haha. Samurai02008, just good to hear from you and your comment on my House humor. This one will throw in more medicinal scenes and a little romance, if I feel compelled. Anyway, the disclaimer I don't own House or Code Lyoko. Now on with the story. Oh one more thing, since I don't feel like retyping the conversation between House and the team, I'm going to just skip to Yumi and Thirteen. And this is gonna go differently than the first time**

(Ulrich's Hospital Room)

Like before Ulrich sat in his bed, slightly angered but feeling immobile. Yumi sat by his side, playing with his hair. "It just doesn't make any sense, if Xana isn't causing this what is?" Yumi yelled out in anger.

Ulrich leaned over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yumi, Calm down." he demanded. "I know that this is difficult to swallow, but getting pissed off about it isn't going to make it any better." Yumi agreed, she leaned over and smiled sadly. 'I just hope that they can figure out what's wrong with him this time.

The two of them stared into each other's eyes. 'I hope they figure out what's wrong with you Ulrich. Cause I don't think we can have Lyoko without you. I don't think _I_ can survive without you.' Yumi thought sadly. The comfortable silence was broken by the sliding door, in enters Thirteen.

Yumi turned her head and gave a silent sigh of relief, they still sent Dr. Hadley in to get Ulrich's history. "Hello, Ulrich, I'm..."

"Dr. Hadley, one of Dr. House's team members." Yumi finished. Thirteen was surprised, she knew a lot but she hadn't seen her a day in her life.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" 'Oh crap, that's right. We did the jump back in time this hasn't happened yet. Come on Yumi think!' she thought desperately. Yumi came outside of her own mind and shook her head no.

"I heard a nurse talk about you when I walked in. A redhead doctor, that worked for Dr. House and they called her '13' for some reason." Thirteen chuckled.

"Yes, that's me. As for the Thirteen part, it's an inside joke. Nothing special. Anyway, Ulrich I came to take your history for the records. Just for any medical conditions, allergies, anything like that." Ulrich nodded. He looked over at the doctor, Yumi might have met her, but he knew for a fact that he didn't. Honestly, he didn't feel very comfortable around her, especially alone.

"Uh, doctor? Would you mind if Yumi stayed with me? Believe me she won't influence my answers at all." Ulrich begged. Thirteen got a good look at the young 'couple', he saw the truth in his eyes. 'House would kill me if I did this.' Thirteen nodded.

"Thank you." the two of them stated simultaneously. Followed by a slight blush from each of their faces.

Thirteen pulled up a chair and sat on the other side. Clicking the pen and writing his name. "Okay, let's see... ah do you have any allergies, medication or food?" Ulrich shook his head no. "Do you have any siblings?" Again another head shake.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude. But how is my family relevant?" Ulrich asked curiously. 'So, I'm not the only one who wonders about this stuff!' Yumi thought triumphantly.

"Mainly, almost anything can be relevant. If you saw a family member on break, you could've gotten something there. If you guys hang out anywhere after school, there could be a toxin there. Anything and almost everything is medically relevant in cases like these."

Both Ulrich and Yumi eyed each other, giving an 'oh' sound to each other. "To answer the siblings question, I'm an only child." Questions like these went on for about an hour, Ulrich felt like he was giving his life story. Or taking a survey for a dating website. The trio went uninterrupted until Kutner came into the room. Since Ulrich was awake this time around, he was curious as to what they were doing.

Taub entered the room and gave him the information that he wanted. "At the moment, your fatigue and muscle pain seem to be explained by hypothyroidism. We're starting you on levothyroxine to treat it."

Ulrich nodded n okay as he saw the Indian doctor put the medicine into his IV drip and leave. He also noticed Dr. Hadley picking up her clipboard.

"We'll check in on you later, okay?" Ulrich again nodded as he and Yumi watched the redhead doctor walk out of his room.

"She's pretty nice."

"She is, I met her your first time in the hospital. Very friendly, and seems really good." Ulrich couldn't argue. Each of them started up a conversation, they were laughing and chattering for about an hour. Ulrich started to tire out, not before Yumi's phone buzzed. Looking at the caller id she saw it was Jeremie, and answered it.

_Y: What's up Jeremie?_

_J: Hey, I just called to see how Ulrich was._

_Y: He's good, still a little tired and banged up though. Where's everybody else._

_J: Well, Aelita and I are double checking Ulrich's recent scans to see if Xana implanted a virus in his code. So far we aren't getting any useful results. If I don't get anything in the next hour, we'll swing by to see Ulrich. _

_Y: What about Odd?_

_J: Well... you see Odd blew off his detention last time to go see Ulrich. This time, Jim caught him as he was about to run out the gate._

_Y: Damn, well I'll keep you guys posted. _

_J: Thanks Yumi, bye._

_Y: Bye_

(House's Office)

"Okay, 13 year old male, passes out at school. Has fatigue and muscle pain. Differential diagnosis. Go." House yelled as he walked around the office with his cane. 'Hm, I feel like I've had this case before. Or at least heard of the kid before. Maybe I saw him in the airport or something. Maybe a picture... no big deal I can worry about it later.' House thought curiously.

The team examined the file up and down, along with the copy of Ulrich's new history, courtesy of Thirteen. (There could be a few repeats here people. And a couple of new ones, come on I'm working with sites and no actual medical degree. I think it's pretty good, considering)

"Guillain-Barre syndrome." Thirteen yelled first.

"Heart rate was normal and patient doesn't have any breathing difficulty or trouble walking." Foreman countered. "What about some type of vasculitis? **Henoch-Schonlein purpura?" **

**"No, I saw the kid when we swapped out his meds. There was no rash or blood in the urine." Taub stated. **

**"Osteomyelitis." Kutner threw out on the table. **

**"Glad to see you can all reach a consensus. Get some blood and test for bacteria, and go get an MRI of the kid's head. See if everything's wired the way it should be." House said as everybody started to get up. **

**"What makes you think the kid's not wired right?" **

**"He had his girlfriend sit with him as you took his history, no man tells the woman he 'loves' everything." House argued. **

**"He never met me before, and it made him feel more comfortable." Thirteen yelled back in annoyance. "They also aren't together, though it looks like they wanna be." **

**"I don't follow the lines, I just draw them. Go ask the kid if he's been feeling depressed while he's in the MRI. Oh and check and see if he does anything besides soccer, if you know what I mean." House finished as he winked. Thirteen groaned as she walked out towards Ulrich's room. **

**"Now to go find Wilson." House said to himself. He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the room. Before he could get into the elevator, he was called by Cuddy's cousin. **

**"Monsieur HOUSE!" he yelled. Mentally groaning House turned around, greeting the man with a smile. **

**"Yes, what can I do for you?" House asked. **

**"My cousin told me that I can still assign you clinic hours. In this case, you owe me about 2-3 hours now." The man said while looking at his watch. Before House got in a rebuttal, the bell to the elevator dinged. **

**"I'd love to... but I've got places to be that... well that aren't here." House finished as he rushed to the elevator. Before Cuddy's cousin could say another word the doors closed. **

**"Sacre Bleu." he muttered under his breath. **

******Sorry that this wasn't as long as anybody hoped, but I've got midterms like I said and they suck away a lot of my free time. I hope people like it. BTW I need a name for Cuddy's cousin, he's a guy so something French and for a boy. It is much appreciated. And PLEASE R&R, much obliged. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So I've been doing a little on my research, give or take a couple of House episodes and Lyoko episodes and I'm set for my next chapter for this series. BTW if anybody wants to give me a guess as to what they think Ulrich has, put it in your review I'll tell you if you're right or wrong and if you want I'll give you a push in the right direction. See if any of you are capable of doing what House does. I don't own Code Lyoko or House, now on with the story. Oh and as for Cuddy's cousin, I've decided to name him Lucian. **

(Ulrich's Room)

Ulrich stared out the window as he saw the clouds over the horizon run away from the color changing sun. Yumi had decided to go home because of how late it was, also since visiting hours were over. Now Ulrich was left with were his monitors and his television, which wasn't even on. 'I wonder how long I'm gonna be trapped in here?' he asked himself curiously. Looking out the doors of his room, he saw a kid and his father laughing and enjoying their chance to leave the hospital. "I wonder what my dad's gonna say when he finds out about this?" he thought again out loud.

His train of thought was broken once he heard a knock on the glass door. It was Kutner and Thirteen. Sliding the door, Kutner had a needle in his hand. Thirteen walked over to him and gave him a clipboard along with a pen. "We are going to need some blood drawn to test for some viruses and bacteria." she began. Ulrich scanned through the paper, to make sure it wasn't something else.

"We are also going to give you an MRI." She finshed. Ulrich picked up the pen but refused to move his hand to sign the consent.

"Wait, if this thing is giving me joint pain why are you gonna scan my head?" Ulrich asked as he put the clipboard down.

Kutner readied the needle, but placed it down so it didn't seem like a threat. He decided it was his turn to talk to the kid. "Well what you have could possibly be neurological, something affecting your mind shooting pain to places that have nothing wrong with them. You may possibly have a tumor, this is just a precaution." Kutner reassured him, Ulrich nodded and signed the forms.

After taking the clipboard, Kutner got the needle to Ulrich's arm. Noticing that he jerked away, seeming to have a small fear. "You have a thing against needles?" She asked. Shaking his head no, it just hurts a little more than I expected it to he said. Both of them simply shrugged it off and brought him to the MRI machine. Kutner carefully lifted him to the machine, surprised at how light he was. "You seem pretty light for a kid your age."

"I haven't eaten as much as I usually do, just haven't been as hungry." Kutner injected the material for the MRI and went into the screening room. Each of them staring at the screen, hopefully finding something in Ulrich's head that would be able to explain all of this.

"So far there's nothing, everything looks normal. Blood flow to and from the brain looks good." Kutner said.

Thirteen heard this part of the examination and spaced out, 'House seemed spaced today. Maybe he wants to screw with Wilson again.' she thought humorously.

"Thirteen" She snapped out of her daydream. "Everything in this kid's head is clean, so unless you wanna check for his depression like House asked." She nodded, she didn't really wanna do it but she didn't want House to do it. If _he_ did it, Ulrich would have a reason to be depressed.

"Ulrich?" Thirteen said over the intercom.

"Yes?" he asked politely.

"How have things in life been going, besides the obvious." Ulrich moved his eyes back and forth inside the machine, wondering if he should tell her or not.

"Would you mind if Dr. Kutner left the room? No offense to the guy, I just don't feel comfortable talking about this stuff with him here." Ulrich asked. Thirteen looked at Kutner, who only just nodded his head walked out of the room. Instead he went to the lab to check on the tests.

As soon as the door was closed to the MRI room, Thirteen rerouted the scan so that it would pinpoint flaring of the amygdala or the hypothylamus (Yes they do exist). "Alright, Ulrich Dr. Kutner has left the room. And I'm all ears, so what's on your mind?"

Ulrich sighed, "It's... just that I've been feeling kinda more depressed lately. My grades keep slipping no matter how hard I study, my parents keep slamming me about it, and I'm losing the only girl I think I fell in love with." Thirteen listened to Ulrich's pleading as well as examined the scan of his mind. It was official, he was depressed.

She turned off the scan and went to his side, lifting himself as best he could to the other bed. He struggled with his hands, still painful to move his joints but got to the other bed without a fall.

(The Lab)

Foreman and Taub had been running test for about 3-4 hours by now. They already had two of the three results: Vasculitis negative, Guillain Barré negative, now they were waiting on Osteomyelitis. Kutner walked in to see them loving their lives at the moment, staring into the microscope and examining some of their lucky early results. "How many more of these are we gonna test for?" Taub asked impatiently.

Foreman took his eyes off the microscope sighing still. "Negative for Epstein Barr virus. As many as we can, until we get something more useful." he replied. Each of them took a quick break, seeing Kutner there.

"So, I'm guessing you gave up on the depression thing, huh?" Foreman asked.

"No, the kid wanted to talk to thirteen alone. I'm not really sure why." As if on cue, Thirteen came into the room with a slight smile on her face.

"Alright I've got some news." Thirteen stated. The rest of the team looked over to her and was surprised by her facial expression. "I've got his latest MRI scan, he's got depression."

"And that's a good thing?" Taub asked nervously. Thirteen nodded, "If he's got depression as a symptom, think about it. What causes joint pain, depression and respiratory problems?" she asked All of them thought about it deeply but Kutner came up with it first. 

"He has Lyme Disease." Kutner finished.

"But that doesn't explain his respiratory problems _or_ his weight change." Taub said as he rose to the door.

"No it doesn't." Thirteen went on, looking at Foreman. Giving her a questioning look, his eyes widened as it came to his mind.

"But his depression can cause loss of appetite, which can cause weight loss. And his soccer regimen along with no nutrition can make him have breathing problems. It fits." Foreman finished.

Everybody walked out of the lab to get to the office to write down the symptoms. "Wait, there's only two more problems with this theory. He doesn't have a rash _and_ he doesn't go into the forest or hunting or anything." Taub explained pessimistically.

"Twenty percent of Lyme Disease cases don't present with a rash, looks like this kid got lucky." Thirteen countered.

"But that still doesn't explain where he got the tick from." They all thought. Foreman and Kutner decided to go pay him another visit. They got over to the wing where Ulrich was being held, only to hear what sounded like screaming. Rushing to the room, they found Ulrich sitting in his bed, looking bored out of his mind as he listened against his will to the tall girl in front of him.

"Sissi, I told you I want you to leave." Ulrich demanded.

"Oh come now Ulrich sweetheart, you know you don't mean that. You want someone who you're close to by your side." Sissi replied with in her high pitch voice. "Your right... I do want somebody who I'm close with to be with me. But guess what? IT'S NOT YOU!" Ulrich screamed at the principal's daughter.

Awkwardly, both of the men walked into the room and quickly gained the attention of both teens. "Ulrich, there's something that we need to ask you about." Foreman said. Sissi sat near him, as he attempted to shrug her off, but to no avail. Ulrich gave them a head shake to have them ask.

"We wanted to know if you've come into contact with any dogs recently." Kutner asked.

"Yeah, my roommate Odd has one in our dorm, Kiwi. He's a really small one, kinda dumb. Why, you think I got something from him?" Ulrich eyed them suspiciously.

Both of them nodded, "based on your recurring symptoms, we think that you've got Lyme Disease. Mostly you get them from tick bites, and the main carrier of ticks are deer and dogs. It's rare, but it seems you've got Lyme Disease with the rash that comes after the tick bite. Your symptoms fit so I think we're gonna start you on the other meds, as soon as possible."

Sissi immediately hearing that jumped up and began to scold him. "You see Ulrich dear, I told you that Odd should've gotten rid of that horrible mutt of a dog." Ulrich just began to roll his eyes to the back of his head. He also started to clutch his chest, Sissi kept ranting and it seemed to get worse.

"Excuse me miss, but I think that you should leave. You're upsetting our patient." Sissi seemed to argue with them, ready to give tem the 'wait untilI tell my father about this' line, but she remembered that that line wouldn't work here. She left, and right as she started to walk out, Ulrich's heart began to race and skyrocket through the roof.

"What's going on?" Sissi yelled at them.

"His lungs are collapsing, and soon he's gonna..." Before they could finish Ulrich did just what they thought he would do, he flatlined. "SOMEONE GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Kutner yelled. Foreman got the paddles. "CLEAR!" Ulrich's chest went up, still flatlined. Sissi was outside the room, blinded from the nurses killing the sight by curtains. "AGAIN! CLEAR!" Kutner yelled and his chest rose. Luckily he came back.

His heartrate came out fine, and they took the I.V. out of his arm. Either way they needed to, as they two walked out, Odd, Jeremie, Aelita and Yumi showed up. "We heard that he flatlined, is he okay?" Yumi asked nervously.

Foreman nodded, "It seems that he had a side effect from the levothyroxine we gave him. We are gonna start him on doxycycline and amoxicillin for Lyme Disease."

They had started to walk away but were stopped by a hand on Kutner's shoulder. "Is it okay if we see him?" Odd asked desperately. Foreman and Kutner smiled, signaling them to be abe to get to Ulrich's room.

**Sorry I didn't get to House on this one, I just wanted to move the medical part along. Don't worry, I'll have House on the next chapter. Also, like I said please R&R. Also, if you wanna guess what the final diagnosis is, review and I'll reply to tell if you're right or wrong and how close you are. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey so this is my newest chapter, I felt compelled to update this one and my other story. But mostly, I really wanted to do this one cause it's more fun. Anyway, shout out to LyokoDoReMi for the new theories and ideas that I can now use. Also to my consistent reviewer Samurai02008 for his nice opinion and contribution by answering the end question. Anyway I don't own Code Lyoko or House, now on with the show. **

The Cancer Conference Somewhere in Paris

The slide in the auditorium of the campus they were borrowing clicked onto the next slide. Inside was the best and close to the best oncologists in the U.S. And France. Wilson stood on the podium looking back between the slide, the audience, and the notes he had prepared for the occasion. "As you can see, this patient was diagnosed with colon cancer three years ago. I have been treating her since she came to see me, which was also the day that she was diagnosed."

Wilson continued for about another 30 minutes and ended with another picture of a new experimental drug that showed some decent results for those suffering from cancer. Saying it could recognize the specific signature the cancer cells had and kill them off. Another antibody to be made. After thanking many and shaking a few hands, Wilson went out of the building to get some air. After taking a deep breath of fresh air, he turned around to be greeted by a strong standing House.

He exclaimed and fell back to the booth behind him. "Nice to see you too, honey pie." House replied. House took a seat next to his oncologist friend. The two of them discussed House's case, and how Wilson was surprised that House didn't swing by earlier and ruin the lecture. "If you were expecting it that much, I'm sure that I could cook something else up for it. I mean this conference goes on for a week if I'm correct." House stated with a wicked grin pasted on his face.

Before another word could be said by either of the doctors, House's phone went off. He could only glare at Wilson. Wilson only threw his hands up in innocence. "Don't look at me, I've been in a lecture hall for the last 45 minutes." He said defensively.

Flipping his phone open, House stood up.

_H: House_

_13: The doxycycline and amoxicillin aren't working. We also double checked the dog, it's not Lyme Disease. _

_H: And my leg hurts just about as much today as yesterday. I'm hoping that you didn't call me just to point out the obvious. _

_13: He's also spiking a fever. It isn't from his meds, in fact we don't know what's causing it. _

_H: Do an echo, ECG, and draw some blood and test for bacteria. _

_F: I hope that you weren't finished with that sentence._

_H: For now look for rheumatic fever, and put the kid on ice. For now, if he's too fried to even be comprehensible he's not much good to us. Or him. _

House hung up his phone and walked toward his bike. Turning back, he looked at Wilson. "House, all I can say is this... this case is your main way of getting Cuddy off your back for the next few months. If you don't take this seriously, then you'll have her here, along with Lucius. If you thought one Cuddy was bad, try the original and the french one."

"I just sent my team to test the..."

"Oh don't give me that crap. You know as well as I do that any other doctor would do that exact same thing. So... either you're doing this to screw with Cuddy, or you're not sure what's actually wrong with this kid."

House walked with him to his motorcycle. "HM, well let's see which seems more like me? I'd say I have to go with option 1 sir, and of course by that I mean actually _screw_ with Cuddy." House said as he threw on his helmet and started the engine. Before he pulled out, Wilson lifted his helmet.

"Just think about it okay? Remember, this kid's life is on the line." Wilson said dramatically.

"THEIR LIVES ARE ALWAYS ON THE LINE!" he yelled back. Backing up, he lifted up his helmet one more time. "Oh, and a word of advice, that blonde woman that you kept eying at that you didn't think I noticed? Don't go back and talk to her, 'cause I told her you were gay." Wilson was about ready to question and curse House out, but didn't get far as the roar of the used engine echoed through the parking lot.

The Hospital (Ulrich's Room)

The IV dropped some medication into Ulrich's system as he tried to recuperate from his near death experience. Odd, Aelita, Jeremie, and Yumi were all sitting near him with heavy eyes. Ulrich was a little shook up. He'd had near death experiences before, but that was on Lyoko where he could defend himself or get devirtualized.

Now he was here, fighting against something that he doesn't even know. Something that nobody can figure out. Aelita hugged Jeremie lightly, embracing him with open arms. She dealt with the problem of her missing father, not to mention the loss of her mother. Almost losing a friend was making her hysterical.

Odd was losing himself over this. Despite all he's been through with his sisters and his parents, he's never had a traumatic moment such as this. 'You'll get better Ulrich, at least I hope you will.' Odd thought. Odd stood up and stretched, "I have to go feed Kiwi. Anybody want me to get anything?" Odd asked helpfully. Nobody was even paying attention to what Odd was saying, busy in their own world and their own thoughts. Instead Odd just wrote a note on a piece on paper and walked out of the room.

Yumi stayed by Ulrich's side for a few more hours, even after Jeremie and Aelita left. Occasionally, the doctors would walk by and double check on him. About 2 more hours into his treatment, they decided to take him off of it since it would've worked by now. Instead, they put him on the meds for the rheumatic fever. Though the team hadn't run the tests to confirm, it was quicker to treat and the meds wouldn't kill him if they were wrong.

Ulrich awoke from his light slumber and noticed Yumi there. It gave him a slight smile inside, unfortunately she was still depressed as she was before. Lightly, he spoke out her name. Though she looked awake to the German boy, she was in a light daze. Calling her name again a little louder this time, she awoke and gave her a smile of pure happiness. She leaned up and hugged the boy tightly, Ulrich returned it happily. After about 5 minutes, they realized how close they were and broke apart. "Yumi?" Ulrich asked nervously.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to tell you something." He said flustered. Yumi nodded her head, "I'm all ears."

Ulrich gulped and twiddled his thumbs, thinking of how we was going to tell the love of his life that he loved her. "Yumi, I..."

"Ulrich, sweetheart are you okay?" A mystery voice said. Both of the teens turned their head to see two adults with brunette hair and German decent standing there. Yumi already guessed who they were... Ulrich's parents. From what she knew and what she heard from Odd and Ulrich, Ulrich didn't like them very much.

His father was a tall man, good posture, acting as though he were a lieutenant. He stood there with a straight look, one unable to be read, much like a statue. The mother on the other hand, much more emotional. She was shorter, and much more sympathetic.

Walking over to her bed ridden son, she leaned down and hugged him like a teddy bear. Squeezing the dear life out of him. "MOM..." Ulrich wheezed. "I'm glad to see you too, but I gotta breathe soon..." His mother heard his gasps for breath and released her grip with a look of embarrassment.

"So, son, do they have any idea what you have yet?" His father asked impatiently, getting to the point.

Ulrich could only give him a blank stare. He turned to Yumi and she gave his hand a comforting squeeze and a supporting smile.

"They've had a few theories, but neither have been correct. At the moment, they're thinking rheumatic fever so they gave him some meds." Yumi explained.

Ulrich's father only groaned while his mother sat on the other side of the bed near him. His father was a lawyer. The ADA of their city, and he took his job very seriously. He would work for the system, trying to get the accused in jail. He took it very seriously, all of the rape, murder, or even kidnappings had hardened his exterior appearance. Learning from his father that you needed to give it all you've got, if you're not doing well then you probably weren't trying hard enough.

The father stepped out of the room and started to tense up as his fists crunched together, all of them knew that it was going to be a long visit. Especially when his father saw the doctor and how he acted.

**Well there's something to look forward to for next time, how will Ulrich's dad react when he sees House. What will House do next time? Maybe he'll find the diagnosis that he's looking for or maybe not. Will Ulrich be able to tell Yumi his feelings? Most importantly, how will Ulrich's parents act around Yumi? Please R&R, more reviews faster the chapter goes. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I've got the next chapter, and it's hopefully better than the last one. Sorry about that, needed a little filler and I had to bring Ulrich's dad in sometime so... yeah. On that note, special thanks to my reviewers: DragonFly996, Samurai02008. Especially, to LyokoDoReMi I got a couple of extra plot ideas from you, that whole Milly and Tamiya thing I might spin something outta that thanks. Now then, I dont own Code Lyoko or House blah blah blah... on with the show. **

Leaning onto his cane, House walked through the hallway to his office. Sadly, he also ran into a Mr. Derick Stern.(Ulrich's Father: translates into ruler of all people or something along those lines.) "Are you Dr. House?" Ulrich's father said angrily.

"Well, I guess that depends on who wants to know." He said as he opened the door.

"I'm Derick Stern, Ulrich's father." He stated.

"You say that as if I'm supposed to know what that means." he mentioned honestly. Ulrich's father was getting redder and redder with anger by the second. Calming himself, Derick breathed in deeply.

"He's the one with the brunette hair in the ICU!" he screamed. House decided to answer him with acknowledgment, since he seemed to be ready to punch him out.

"Oh, so that's your brooding German kid. That's a relief, and here I thought he came from an orphanage. Good to know his father's such a hothead, I was wondering where the raw emotion came from. I was guessing it was the mom." Derick gripped his fists tightly, ready to punch out the crippled doctor that stood in front of him. Lucky for House, it was cut short by his wife intervening.

"Derick, let him do his job. Slugging him won't solve anything, except a lawsuit." She argued.

Ulrich's father fought his inner anger towards the world renowned doctor and unclenched his fists.

"Now was that so hard?" House again egging him on as he walked to his other office. Ulrich's mother seemed to keep control of his father as they went back to his hospital room. Meanwhile, House walked into the office as the rest of the team continued to do the differential.

Foreman gave House a look as he walked to his seat. "What?" House asked.

"The kid's dad was about to knock your lights out, that's what."

"Oh please, he's German that's just their way of saying hi. Well... either that or swigging back a shot of Jager."

"Believe me I know Germans, and the Jager is more likely." Thirteen replied.

"I'll bet you know Germans." House said with a chuckle. "Okay, we've got joint and muscle pain, depression, respiratory distress and now unexplained fever. Differential diagnosis."

"Looks like Hashimoto's." Taub said as he scanned the chart.

"For one thing, he's a boy. And two, he has no swelling, and he'd be gaining weight not losing it. There's Crohn's Disease." Foreman replied.

"Nah, his stool is clean and he doesn't have any abdominal pain. Could be sarcoidosis." Kutner said.

"Nope, no swelling and that would be his only symptom." Taub countered. The team of doctors sat there scratching their heads, and playing guessing games. After about a silence of 10 minutes, it was broken by House.

"Okay then. Well get him off the Rheumatic fever meds. Legionella sounds most likely. Explains the muscle and joint pain, his weight loss, and his fever."

"But not his depression." Kutner said

"People call me depressed and they don't see me around a lot of people, ergo people _assume_ that I'm depressed because I'm lonely. The kid can just be depressed, come on have you seen the dad? Check him for syphilis too."

"You think the kid's had sex, come on he doesn't even have a girlfriend." Thirteen complained.

"_Now_, he doesn't have a girlfriend _now_. He's from Germany, could've had a girlfriend and gotten it from her there." House replied.

"Treat him for syphilis and get a blood culture for Legionnaire's." The rest of them wouldn't move, only stare at him. "Fine! Test him for Syphilis too, even ask him if you want. That is, if you must."

(Ulrich's Room)

All of them went to the room where they noticed Ulrich's father on another rant. 'This obviously isn't going to be good.' Taub thought.

"Ulrich, Delmas has sent me some of your test grades. You need to pull those up! How do you expect to get into a good college if you can't apply yourself!" Derick screamed.

"Derick. Not now, not while he's in the hospital." His mother begged. But he refused to let it go.

Sighing he sat down and noticed the presence of the doctors behind him. "I'm Dr. Foreman, we're gonna take your son off of the meds. It seems a new symptom has given us a different diagnosis."

Taub preparing a needle again, Yumi leaned over to Ulrich to give hima little comfort. "We think it's possible that you have a disease called Legionella. It's a type of bacteria. We're gonna run another blood culture to check."

"What if that comes back negative?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"Then we have a few more different tests to try." Thirteen answered. Noticing Ulrich wasn't as tense as when his dad came into the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Stern? Would you mind leaving the room please?"

"Why, what are you going to do?" Ulrich's father demanded.

"There are just some things that we need to go over with him. Something that involves his room at Kadic." She explained.

"I'm his father, I need to be around for this." Derick demanded. Thirteen knew that this would go the wrong way, but unfortunately there was no way out of it.

She sighed, giving a cue to Taub. Taub was better at asking the questions that the parents were sure to overreact to. "We need to know if you've had any sexual contact of any kind." Immediately, Ulrich's father shot up.

"EXCUSE ME! You think my son has an STD?"

Between the two of them arguing, joining in by Ulrich's mom and his other doctors. Not one person had heard Ulrich shout no, except for Yumi.

"Sir, he said NO!" Yumi exclaimed. The crowd turned over to look at him. Ulrich's father wouldn't take it lying down, believing that he was lying.

"Tell me the truth son! Have you had sex?" His father demanded.

"NO! I haven't had sex dad!" Ulrich screamed back.

"That's enough of that Derick." His wife said.

"NO, HE NEEDS TO BE AWARE!" Grabbing Ulrich's arm lightly. Cringing, Ulrich screamed in pain. All three of the doctors noticed, his father was barely even gripping him and it hurt. After a couple of seconds more of his son's pain, his father released his grip. The spot where it was led to a major bruise. "You saw me, I barely touched him."

"What... what does that mean?" Ulrich asked cringing in pain.

Sighing Thirteen examined the bruise. "It means it's not syphilis. We're gonna double check on the Legionnaire's Disease though."

"We're gonna have to scratch that off the list too."

"Why?"

Lifting up the catheter, Taub showed it to everyone.

"What's that?" Yumi asked.

"That's the catheter with his urine." Foreman explained. "Your kidneys are shutting down, which means this isn't Legionnaire's Disease either."

"What else can it be?" Yumi asked nervously.

"We aren't sure yet. For now, we're gonna hook Ulrich up to dialysis and flush the waste out of his system."

"Mr. Stern?" Foreman asked. Turning his head towards the door, Foreman led him out of the room. "Due to the stress that you seem to be putting on your son... I'm sorry but you're gonna have to stay out of the room for a little while."

"You can't do that to me, he's my son." Mr. Stern argued.

"Yes, and you obviously have a few issues with anger. Either you keep your anger under control or we're gonna have to do that. We can only give this one warning, one more bruise from you and the nurses will make sure he doesn't see you for the remainder of his stay." Foreman stated with authority.

**So... Who thinks that Ulrich's dad will actually be able to control himself? Anyone, and who's killing me to actually make Ulrich and Yumi spill their guts about each other? Don't worry, I'm getting to it. There's only about 1 or 2 chapter of this left, maybe 3 if I can squeeze in a little somethin else. Anyway, y'all know the drill R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I'm glad to know that people do like this and that I've still got my followers. A special thanks to my good reviewers: LyokoDoReMi- Your insight is always useful to me. Samurai02008- glad you like the banter. Cutie2030- Thank You, I do my best glad 2 know I rock as do you and Cupcake Cutie- Yes we all feel bad for Ulrich, don't worry it'll all work out. Oh and I hope you right about your guess whatever it is. Like usual, I don't own House and/or Code Lyoko. Also to Annadog40- working as quick as I can. And to TehOriginalPwnerer- it's not brucellosis, no sweats and also... cause I didn't even think of that one. **

(House's Office)

House twirled his cane around as he listened to his team spit out their answers and guesses at each other. "We started the kid on dialysis, but that won't last for too long. Unless we find out what's causing the kidney failure, he's gonna need a kidney transplant."

"Alright, avoiding one boring surgery to be clued in on, what can cause Kidney failure along with depression and muscle pain."

"Glomerulonephritis, causes the kidneys to shut down and can cause the muscle pain." Taub said.(Glomerulonephritis, also known as Goodpasture's Syndrome)

"Nope, no red blood cells in his urine, just waste." Thirteen explained. Before the trio could come up with another idea, Foreman rushed in.

"His fever's getting worse, he spiked to 103. We put him in an ice bath for a little while before his brain fried." The African doctor explained.

"Sounds like Wegener's Granulomatosis. Explains his fatigue, fever, muscle pain, even the weight loss..." Kutner continued.

"But not the kidney failure or the depression." yelled back by Thirteen.

"Wegener's can cause inflammation of the glomeruli and cause his kidneys to shut down. And as for the depression, the kid could just be depressed it may not have anything to do with his illness at all."

"Alright kiddies, remember we're supposed to play nice in the sand box." House uttered.

"You don't." Foreman complained. "That's because I'm too cool for the rules. Run a CT scan and get a kidney biopsy. Check for the kid's friends, see if he's been moody like this all the time." The crippled doctor stated.

(Ulrich's Room)

Breathing heavily, Ulrich sat inside the bath occasionally having a body rush and jerking his head. 'I feel like I'm gonna die.' He thought pessimistically. Sitting in the ice bath that the nurses had put him in, he felt his pain slip away and his mind slip in and out of consciousness. Thirty minutes had only felt like 5 minutes to the German boy, as they had carried him back.

Once he was placed into his room, he immediately felt the cold get to him, the heat attempting to reach back into his body. The doctors noted that he had white finger tips, but thought almost nothing of it since he just came back from an ice bath. They would have reason to be concerned if he wasn't pale in the fingers or pruned. Drifting out of his thoughts, Ulrich looked around to still only see his parents and Yumi, and that was it. The depression was still messing with his thinking, he wasn't sure if he would see his other friends again.

"Yumi?" He whispered softly. Yumi gained his attention, as she gripped his ice chilled hand tightly.

"Can you tell my parents... to give us... a minute alone." He said in between his shallow breathing. Nodding, Yumi whispered to Ulrich's parents his request. His father wasn't convinced, but taking his son's condition into consideration he obliged and left to the hallway.

"What is it, Ulrich?" she asked. Despite seeing his love in a nervous wreck over him, he couldn't help but smile. Her face, welcoming to him, as well as her warm disposition.

"Whether I live or die, I want you to know something." he said in a raspy voice. Getting a little emotional, Yumi was fighting back tears in her eyes. Having her best friend and the one she loved being close to near death wasn't something she could handle.

"What is it? Ulrich, you know you can tell me." She whispered, unsure if her voice would let her continue at a higher volume. Ulrich smiled, and looked down. 'This may well be my last shot to tell her.' he thought.

Taking her hand, Ulrich placed his head to Yumi's forehead. "Yumi, I love you." Yumi turned away and smiled, unknown to her true love next to her.

'I knew she wouldn't return my love. How could I be so stupid?' he thought angrily. Turning her head back, Yumi could only smile again. Seeing his sad face, Yumi immediately knew what could get him out of his little state. Leaning forward, Yumi turned his head landed a passionate kiss on his lips. To this, Ulrich's eyes opened widely and made sure he wasn't dreaming and he wasn't.

Releasing her lips from his, neither could find the words to say. Ulrich, however, found one. "Wow." He chuckled.

"Finally, I was hoping it wouldn't take you this long, Ulrich. But, you know, better late than never." A voice said happily from the doorway. The couple turned their heads, and found it to be Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita. Aelita's head was on Jeremie's shoulder, making it an 'AAAWWW moment for the trio.

All of them walked into the room, sitting down awkwardly. "Um... I hope we weren't interrupting anything important." Jeremie mumbled. Yumi and Ulrich shook their heads, blushing a little bit thinking about what had just happened.

"Not that I mind that your here, but what took you guys so long anyway?" the sick boy asked nervously.

Chuckling nervously, Odd raised his hand slowly. "That would be my fault good buddy. Sorry, I was thinking about if this could possibly still be XANA... and well, Milly and Tamiya were right next to my door. They wanted me to spill, thinking that I knew more than I already did about your condition. When we left to come here, they were still behind me. I figured you didn't really want them here, so I told them to go try to interview Dr. House or something."

Jeremie was about ready to slug Odd for what he had just said, well not really but how funny would that be? He was pretty mad though, but it was dropped quickly.

The gang had started conversation, Ulrich the most happy. He was happy that he wasn't alone, not alone at all. He had his friends, and his now girlfriend that loved him. After about a half hour of laughing and lollygagging, Ulrich's parents decided to come back into his room. "Ulrich honey, we know you haven't talked to your friends for a while, but please keep it to a dull roar." Ulrich's mom requested.

Before anybody could reply, Ulrich spotted Drs. Hadley, Kutner, and Taub. "We hate to interrupt your conversation since you haven't seen them in a while, but Ulrich we need to get you in for a CT scan and a kidney biopsy." Taub said.

Ulrich sighed, looks like all good things must come to an end, he figured. "Does it need to be done soon?" he pleaded desperately. To his plea, Thirteen nodded.

"I'm sorry, but yes. Your kidneys can only last so long on dialysis, we need to figure out what's causing your kidney failure and soon. Because... if not you might need a kidney transplant, which is extremely risky given your condition." She said.

"Plus, we have some questions that we'd like to ask your friends while they're here. If you guys don't mind." Kutner asked.

Everyone agreed, as Taub helped Ulrich to his wheelchair. He gave Yumi a goodbye kiss on the cheek and was wheeled to the CT scanner. Thirteen prepped him for the CT scan, while Taub and Kutner asked Odd, Aelita and Jeremie a few questions.

(In the CT Scan Room)

Ulrich waited for the machine to pass over his chest, hoping it would give the doctors some insight as to what he had. "So Ulrich, did you tell Yumi yet?" Thirteen asked curiously. Ulrich looked up and could only chuckle, he couldn't believe that it was that obvious.

"Wow, that obvious huh? Yeah, I told her, we kissed. It was a happily ever after moment, although I don't think that it's gonna stay that way to be honest." Thirteen got the scan and placed it in the folder, as she helped Ulrich to his wheelchair.

"What makes you think that?"

"My father's here, and you've obviously seen the way that he acts." He said in a depressed mood. "I'm worried that he'll stress my condition, or worse,... that he might scare Yumi away." 'Great, my depression is getting worse.' He thought sadly.

Thirteen crouched down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That won't happen, you know that won't happen. The only reason your thinking like this is because your depressed." she said. Placing him in a chair, Thirteen informed him that they were also going to do a kidney biopsy.

(Outside Ulrich's Room)

The doctors sat across from the friends of their patient. Knowing how awkward this could be for them, they wanted it to be over with as soon as they could. Kutner began "Well, all of us are wondering about some of Ulrich's symptoms."

"Specifically, his depression." Continued Taub.

"Which is why, we wanted to know how Ulrich usually acts. You all seem to have known each other for a long time, we figure you know him better than his parents. It also didn't seem like he was his parent's biggest fan."

All of them sat there for a few minutes, wondering who was gonna go first. After a couple of minutes, Odd decided that he would. "He's pretty much always acted brooding and slightly depressed. When I met him as my roommate, he was protected didn't really like to let people in. Eventually, we found a common ground and we started liking each other. Mostly because I stuck to him like glue."

"I met him from an incident, I got electrocuted and he took me to the infirmary. He was a decent guy, but like Odd said he was distant. Still is to this day, can talk a lot but nothing personal. He does keep a diary though, I doubt he'll let you see it." Odd gave Jeremie a hit to the side for that. Giving him an 'Ulrich would kill you' sort of look.

"I was the last to meet him, he was a good guy. Same as what everyone else said, he's distant and never really opens up to anybody. I guess that's why he has the diary." Aelita added. The gazes turned to Yumi, she only sat there in silence. There was nothing she could say that would do any good, especially since it was about the same as everyone else.

All of the guys knew that she wouldn't say a word, even the doctors. Ulrich had returned and was placed back on his bed. The doctors did a double check to make sure he was alright, they then double checked the dialysis to make sure it was working and left.

All of them left to the office and looked around for House. He was nowhere to be seen, they only found Foreman coming through the door. "He's gone... I … tried to catch him. Missed the elevator." He said as he panted. Rather than look for their evil boss, the team decided to run their tests and review what they had hoping to find the diamond in the rough that they were missing.

**I just needed this one out of the way so I could think a little more. Please, R&R, there was no way for me to do anymore in this chapter without spilling something to the next chapter or the final diagnosis. Please don't hate me too much. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm cracked 1,000 hits on this story and thanks to everyone. Anyway, my shoutouts to: Samurai02008- Yeah, Sorry it took so long for me to make that happen I just wanted it to be right. Cupcake Cutie- Nope, not Goodpasture's Syndrome and you'll get your next answer in this chapter. LyokoDoReMi- Thanks for the compliment, it was your idea that gave me their cover and I thought adding a little flare to the confession would make it better. Cutie2030- Yeah, it was good, and thanks for the compliment. I don't own Code Lyoko or House... Show on the road. **

House sat on the bed of their hotel room as he munched on his snack. Slamming the door open, Wilson came into the bedroom with an angry look on his face. "You...you...YOU!" he stuttered.

House sat up. "Look if you want some of the food, all you have to do is ask." He said in an innocent kid voice. Pointing his attention back to the television, House continued to watch his show until Wilson went and shut the TV off. "MMOOOOMM!" House complained.

"These are from the mini bar." Wilson acknowledged.

"Well you know me, not a big money carrier. I thought I'd do some good to the environment and not take a cab."

"Last I checked you still had a case." Wilson argued. Both of them walked around the hotel room, Wilson noticing most of the place was a mess. Walking around, neither of them deciding when to quit.

"Well glad to know _you_ can still keep time. _Me _on the other hand, well as far as I know tomorrow is still tomorrow." House said sarcastically.

"You keep pushing the boundaries of this friendship. Soon you'll be pushing it with Cuddy as well."

"Yeah okay, I'll let you have your satisfaction. So let's say that you _are_ right for a change."

"Is it really that hard to just face the music for you? The longer you wait to finish this case, the sooner Cuddy will drag your ass back!"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT? IF I KNEW WHAT THE KID HAD I WOULD'VE CURED HIM ALREADY, NOT WAIT AROUND FOR YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A LECTURE!" House screamed as he stopped his cane to the ground.

"This is why you need to face your emotions House, not run from them like a five year old kid." Wilson said as he walked away. House was about to leave himself, when he heard his hotel phone go off. Looking at the id, it was Foreman.

"How did you know I was here?" House asked curiously.

"You left without a trace. Since you don't know France well, and the clinic this is the only place you know where to go."

"I'll assume that you didn't call just to tell me that you knew where I was. How's the kid?"

"He's pretty bad, his kidneys are still basically useless, he's got maybe another day or two until that alone kills him." Thirteen yelled from the side of the room.

"Alright, well in the interest of sharing time and a trip to the morgue. What causes the garbage truck to get fired, make his body think it's fat, and make his mind a new shade of black?"

"I still don't think we should count depression as a symptom." Kutner voted.

"He was a brooding kid based on what his friends, and girlfriend, told us. You don't jump from brooding to depression without a cause. And since, nobody he cares about died recently, it's a symptom. The parents say a pet or old lady he met at the mall kicked the bucket then you can call it whichever way you want. Now again, differential."

"He could have Parkinson's. Would explain the muscle aches and depression." Foreman guessed.

Thirteen got ahead of him. "If it was Parkinson's, then he'd have tremors and a varying heart rate. What about Polyarteritis Nodosa? Explains the weight loss, muscle pain."

"But not the depression or the respiratory distress." Taub said.

"We caused the respiratory distress from the levothyroxine. And Polyarteritis Nodosa causes nerve damage, if they get to the brain it can cause depression. It can even sometimes cause fever." Thirteen said. All of them waited for a few minutes to hear from House.

House sighed, unsure of what to do. "Get him an angio, and do a nerve test." House clicked his phone shut and walked down to his motorcycle.

(Ulrich's Room)

The gang could only watch in silence and agony as Ulrich laid there, brushing close to death. His parents outside the room, giving him some time alone. "Are we sure this isn't XANA? I mean come on, maybe the scan missed something!" Odd said in denial.

Jeremie could only shake his head to answer him. "I redid the scan 5 times, this isn't XANA. Besides, if it was XANA, the rest of us would be sick too."

"There just has to be something else missing. But what?" Yumi choked out with tears threatening to fall. Ulrich weakly shook his head, they way he figured it he was gonna die.

He moved up and put his head farther to his pillow. "Guys." he whispered in a raspy voice. They all turned their heads, their eyes all painted with suffering and sorrow. "Considering what's gonna happen, I'm probably gonna die.." he was cut off by Odd.

"No! Come on man, don't say stuff like that!" he demanded.

"Let me talk Odd, alright?" Odd complied and sat back down. "I just thought I should give my final words to you all." He started with Jeremie. "Jeremie, Einstein. If it weren't for you, none of us would probably be friends. So, I wanted to thank you for that, and I want you to do me a favor. Make sure that you kick XANA's ass hard for me when you figure out how." Jeremie took off his glasses to wipe away the tears forming.

"You got it pal." He uttered.

He then turned to Aelita. "Aelita, we met you just by sheer luck. All of the fun that we had with you,and all the fun you're gonna have. I hope that you enjoy every second of your time here, and you find someone you'll love for life."

Aelita gasped and walked out of the room, she couldn't take the sadness that came to the end of the tale. "I'll go see if I can calm her down, I'm sure that she appreciates it all the same though Ulrich."

Ulrich nodded, and then turned to Yumi. He gripped her hand with the little strength that remained from his hands. "Odd would you mind...?"

He stood up with his hands behind his head and walked over to the door. "Yeah I get the picture, just don't keel over on us yet, okay buddy?"

Odd was still Odd, even at a time like this. "You know, I think you and I met in the weirdest way." Yumi started. Ulrich chuckled a little. She was right, getting to know someone after they kicked you in the face is never really something you see these days.

"You got that right. But even at that moment, I was pretty much head over heels. We always promised we'd only be nothing more than friends, too. But here we are. I'll definitely miss you the most Yumi, my only regret is that I didn't have the guts to tell you sooner." Her smile being wiped from her face, she leaned in gave him a small peck on the lips. Not even 5 seconds long, but lasted an eternity to the two of them. They broke apart, blushing a deep red.

Yumi kept her hand hooked into Ulrich's but noticed something strange, his fingers were white. Immediately, Yumi took her hand away from Ulrich's. "What's wrong?" he asked. Yumi couldn't speak, she just pointed to his hand. Looking at it, he was astounded. The doctors walked in to try and get a test set up for him, only to see his hands.

"Raynaud's Phenomenon. Call House." Foreman commanded.

"No need, my simpletons. What you didn't nick an artery did you?" All four them shook their heads no. House thought, then turned his head to Yumi. "We know you'll miss him if he dies, but do you really think that cutting off the circulation in his hands is gonna help anybody?"

"It wasn't Yumi's fault. It wasn't her, his hand was like that for about 5 more minutes after we got here, it's not the circulation. He's got Raynaud's phenomenon." Thirteen polled in.

"What's happening to him?" Yumi asked.

"Do you want the truth... or one of those white lies that won't make you hysterical?" Yumi stared at the crippled doctor, with a look saying 'what do you think?' "The truth is, I don't have the slightest clue."

**And that... my loyal readers is the final clue. Now next chapter, will be the grand finale. Anybody who wants to guess, review you'll find out if you're right or wrong. There may or may not also be another symptom that was missed, also review to see if you have an idea of what it was. Will Ulrich make it in time for the diagnosis, reviewing will make you wait less. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello to all of my reader and reviewers, sorry for all the big gap in my update I had a huge paper to finish and now I'm done so I'm celebrating. Anyway thanks to my reviewers: **

**LyokoDoReMi- Thanks for the grammar advice I reread it and it was a little confusing that's fixed, **

**Samurai02008- your usual review is greatly appreciated and good guess on what it is it'll be revealed here, **

**Cupcake Cutie- Good guess, this chapter'll explain it all, **

**Cutie2030- thanks for the admiration sorry this took so long hope it makes up for it, and my latest reviewer **

**Shezam95- thanks glad you like it. Now I don't own House or Code Lyoko so on with the chapter. **

Ulrich breathed heavily in and out, feeling his lungs crackle each cycle. Yumi and his parents sat by his side, Yumi on one side and Ulrich's mother on another. My people had come into the hospital to wish him luck or goodbye or things of that persuasion. It didn't really matter to him though.

Though, inside the office of a certain crippled doctor, everyone was looking through his case file and medical history. Everybody was looking for something, anything that could possibly explain everything or just even another symptom. "This could be a genetic disorder." Kutner thought optimistically.

"We've tested him for just about every single disease genetic and virus alike." Foreman replied. "There's no way that that's it." All anybody could do was stare at the whiteboard in front of them.

At Kadic, Odd sat there at the cafeteria just playing with his food. Aelita and Jeremie were sitting on the other side of him, he hadn't even noticed it yet. "Come on Odd, you've never been one to just leave food sitting on a tray." Aelita said.

Odd didn't even reply, just kept twirling his food with his fork. He hadn't seen Ulrich since he gave him his little testimony, and he couldn't bear to watch his best friend die before him. Giving up on his food, Odd pushed away the tray and walked up to his dorm room. There sat Kiwi barking for the attention of his owner.

Odd paid him no mind, just stared at the ceiling and tried to keep his mind away from his dying friend. Soon Kiwi's barking became too much for him to bear and he snapped. "KIWI! STOP IT! STOP THE BARKING!" Odd yelled angrily. Kiwi sensed the anger of his master, and quieted down after whining for a moment. Realizing what he'd done, he walked over to Kiwi and scooped him up in his arms. "I'm sorry boy. I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

Petting his dog, Odd laid there and sat in discontent. Upon hearing a knock on the door, Odd picked up Kiwi and placed hi inside his wardrobe. "Who is it?" he asked nervously.

"Don't worry Odd, it's Jeremie." Einstein said to Odd's relief. Unlocking the door, Odd watched as he walked in and sat on the chair to his unused desk. "So, you gonna go see Ulrich again? Considering?" Jeremie paused, breathing in deeply.

Odd could only shrug his shoulders. "I honestly don't know right now Einstein." he said truthfully. Jeremie stood up in reaction, he was appalled.

"Odd are you serious? You don't know? I shouldn't even have to ask you that question." he exclaimed.

"Then why did you?"

"Because I was sure I knew what the answer was going to be." he replied. Odd sat back down on his bed, placing his head into his hands.

"It's just... I don't know if I can see him like that. He's inches from death, Jeremie. I'm... I'm not sure if I can handle that." He said stifling a sniffle.

Odd let the rest of his pain flow through, after all that's happened to Ulrich in front of him his catharsis was necessary. The tears dropped and he was breathing heavily. Jeremie sat beside him and joined in his misery. There were no tears from him, but Odd could tell that there was pain. "We all know what you're going through Odd. Even if he isn't gonna make it, don't you think that he'd still wanna see your face before he goes?" Jeremie asked while giving Odd a comfort hug.

Odd thought about it as he tried to regain his composure. He did owe Ulrich that much, one last laugh or one last goodbye or hello or whatever he'd think of to say. "Okay, I'll go." Odd said.

Jeremie was happy to know that Ulrich would have all of his friends. "Okay, let's go then. Aelita's waiting for us down by the gates with Sissi." Odd put the brakes on the moment he heard the she harpy's name.

"Oh No! We are not bringing Sissi along with us. Come on! In Ulrich's condition, there's no way he wants to see Sissi right now." Odd argued. Jeremie wasn't going to argue with Odd about this one, no one would be happy seeing Sissi at this moment.

"That's true, but without her we can't leave campus. She's our pass to get_ to_ the hospital and we're her pass to get _in_ to the hospital." Jeremie said. Odd couldn't fight it, if he wanted to see his best friend then he'd have to put up with Sissi.

The boys walked to the gates, where they met Sissi and Aelita. "Alright Sissi, there's only two rules that you have to apply to right now. Rule 1: no calling Ulrich your darling sweetheart or anything like that."

Sissi could comply with that one. "Well then what's the second rule?"

"If anyone, and I do mean anyone in his room asks you to leave, you leave understand?" Jeremie asked her seriously. Sissi didn't really like the rule, but she really wanted to see Ulrich so she chose to abide by them. The group continued to walk towards the hospital.

House sat in his office, playing with the tennis ball like usual. He was trying to think, something that he missed. One symptom, one factor. An environmental cause, a toxin, a pesticide or a genetic component. So far, he had been turning up nothing. His train of thought was interrupted by a Wilson knocking on the door. "Mommy I promise I'll be good." House said in a little girl's voice.

"Not here to scold you. I checked on the kid, his kidney's are gonna give out in another 45 minutes or so."

"And your point is?" House asked twirling his cane.

"My point is that you should at least see the kid off." House stood up and walked to the whiteboard part of the room.

"Show him off to what? The morgue? There's no point to see him off if I'm gonna see him at the autopsy now is there?"

Wilson took his cane from him. "You know exactly what I meant!" he yelled pointing his cane at him. "No matter what happens to this kid, it sucks but you should at least be there. Your his doctor, it's the least that you can do."

"No, I'm his doctor. The least I can do is _cure_ him." House said back while staring at the board.

Wilson gave up, he figured House would get the message sooner or later. "Well I'm going to try and fix the relationship with the blonde woman that you told I was gay."

House picked up his cane and walked back to him. "Oh come on now Jimminy. You know that that would never..." House stopped in mid thought. He thought back, remembering the bruise. What if his dad didn't strangle him. That meant another symptom was there, easy bruising. Wilson knew what came next, he would have a revelation of some sort and rush towards the patient's room. And he was right, House left the office and looked for his team, guessing they were in the patient's room.

Odd, Aelita, Jeremie, and Sissi all stood watching Ulrich. Feeling as though they should just put him out of his misery. Yumi clasped Ulrich's hand in her own, feeling his hand weaken a little. Within seconds, House entered the room along with his team. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything. If so, oops."

"What did you figure out what's wrong with him? Is he gonna die now? Are you gonna kill him?" Ulrich's father said gripping his wife's hand.

"Well, I can't really tell you until you shut up... Now that we've gotten that out of the way, yes I've figured it out. At least that's the plan. But I can't be sure, since I need two things to make sure. Number one, you ms. I swallow Helium for breakfast leave the room."

Sissi was about to argue, but then she remembered the deal she made with Odd, Jeremie and Aelita before she got here. So she left, watching from the glass.

House walked over to Ulrich's open hand and rolled up the sleeve and put a needle in to collect the blood. "She really didn't have to leave. I figured if I'm right that she's not the first person you want your I'm gonna live hug and smooch from."

"Why do you always assume that you're right?" Mr. Stern asked impatiently.

"It's hard to diagnose if you assume on the wrong end of the spectrum. You, the three musketeers. Come with me." House said as he pointed to the team. Kutner, Taub, and 13 followed him to the lab.

Handing him the equipment, House took the blood and examined it.

"Mind telling us what you're doing?" Foreman asked

"I'm doing an ANA." House replied.

"There's no way it can possibly be an autoimmune disease. Besides, we tested for that already." Taub told him. Ignoring them, like usual, House ran the test.

About 5 minutes later, the test beeped. "Just as I suspected. Lupus is our culprit." House said as though he were Holmes.

"It can't be Lupus, the ANA was negative." Kutner argued.

"Yes, it was. But we tested him the same time we gave him levothyroxine. It was swimming inside his blood and clouded the results. So go hit the kid with cytoxan, corticosteroids, and methotrexate. And hook him up to a dialysis right after, he'll be fine."

The team did just that. The guys ran to get the meds and the machine, while Thirteen went to the room to tell him what his diagnosis was. "Your son has Lupus. It's an autoimmune disease, the soccer practice along with the occasional virus going around school threw his immune system into overdrive and it attacked itself."

"How does someone get one of these diseases?" his mother asked nervously.

"Sometimes it's genetic, but in this case it was just a freak accident some bad luck. We're gonna start him on some meds and dialysis until his kidneys are better and he'll be fine." Ulrich smiled a big smile as Yumi gave him a great kiss on the lips. The entire group was crying, looking around they noticed that Sissi was nowhere to be found.

The guys hooked him up to dialysis and started the meds, saying he'd be out in about a week or two. House saw the cheering and walked away. "You did it, solved another one." Wilson said congratulating him.

"Go celebrate with the kid not me." House huffed as he walked out of the hospital. Upstairs, Ulrich's parents were talking to him about his grades and everything. They soon stepped out, saying goodbye to everyone. Yumi was the first to walk in.

"What was that about?" scared of what they answer was.

"My dad and I reached a conclusion. I just need to start getting Bs. Oh and they said they want you to come home with me next holiday." Yumi couldn't help but smile as she gave her boyfriend a peckon the cheek.

The gang piled in and gave Ulrich a big hug. "And they all lived happily ever after." Odd chuckled, which Ulrich punched him in response.

**This is probably one of the most grueling stories I've ever made, and definitely the most popular. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and liked the story. Kudos to CupcakeCutie for guessing Lupus. Anyway, everyone please R&R I enjoy hearing your thoughts. Please check out some of my other stories. I'm also open to suggestions if anybody wants me to make something. **


End file.
